Wanted You More
by lgarxauys
Summary: Just when she thinks everything in her life will be in despair, someone will lift her up from the misery she is falling into. But what if he is someone she can't have forever?
1. Prologue: Where It All Begins

**DISCLAIMER: **It's my first time writing a fanfic and nope, I do not own FAIRY TAIL. The great Hiro Mashima owns it. :D

Notice: I'm just a novice writer. I just hope you'll find my work acceptable.

* * *

**Wanted You More**

**Prologue:** Where It All Begins

Heavy rain is pouring down on a place called Magnolia.

Magnolia is a very beautiful place, facing the vast blue ocean. It is a very popular place in Fiore and mostly visited by tourists. Lots of people here are very friendly and they know each other, each other's friends and even know the name of their friends.

It is usually bursting with different people from all over the earth but due to the rain, the roads were deserted except from a few. Dark rain clouds kept on pouring all over the place. Some are seen running down the streets, hoping to reach their homes quickly. Some kids are playing while enjoying the cool downpour on them. Mostly are just sitting in their homes, doing nothing on a rainy day.

But there is a person not matching the peacefulness and serenity of the scene. A girl can be seen walking on the wet road, not minding the rain that is pouring down her body. Her golden hair stuck to her face and to her clothes. She is walking in black clothes that made her look like she is marching her way to a funeral. She is carrying a suitcase on one hand and what it seemed like a paper clutched on her other hand. Because of the rain, the paper was wet and the only thing that can be seen are ink scattered around the paper.

She kept on walking under the rain. It seemed like she is lost but she knew where she needs to go. It was the only place she could go. After all, it was her only choice.

Now, she is standing in front of a medium-sized house. The house was emitting a very warm inviting aura. It felt like a real home. Very far from what she used to live with. She could see lights on the window and hear voices and laughter, meaning there is someone home. She just stood there, hesitating if she will knock on the door or not.

What will happen to her if they didn't hear her out? Where will she go? Who will she turn to if ever no one accepts her?

She was uncertain of what will happen to her life.

She prayed to God that everything will be okay after everything's she have been through.

_It is now or never._ She said in her mind.

Her life and the lives of every one inside that house will change.

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she knocked on the door thrice. The voices died and she heard footsteps getting nearer to the door. She closed her eyes for a moment and opened it when she heard the door opened.

She was looking at a guy same age as her or maybe older. He is very tall that she have to look up just to see his face. He is also very muscular. His arms were packed with muscles and she bet that he also have a freaking 6 pack abs. He has blonde hair the same shade as hers. He also has those stormy blue eyes that can make women melt just by staring at them but his right eye has a lightning shaped scar over it. It didn't ruin his reputation; in fact he looked even more handsome and more charismatic. Over all, she was looking at a very sexy and good-looking guy.

He was looking at her up and down and she felt like he was scrutinizing her.

_Is he my... I wonder if his attitude is as good as his looks..._She thought as she kept holding the stare of the guy. _Maybe he is wondering why a girl like me are here._

On the other hand, the guy looked at the girl in front of him. She was drenched in rain but that didn't stop him from being mesmerized with the girl. Her black clothes clung to her body and it really showed her voluptuous curves, giving her a sense of sophistication and maturity, even if her clothes were wet. She was very gifted in a certain area and he discreetly enjoyed looking at it though he knows it is very rude action. Her height just reaches his chest. She has that cute button nose which is red maybe due to cold and those pink and pouty lips that made him wonder how will it look when kissed. But what really did enamored him are her big, beautiful and chocolate-brown eyes. He was like looking at big set of glasses instead of eyes however it has no life in them, matching her black clothes. It's dull yet he saw some hidden emotions there. Is it loneliness, sadness or both?

_Whoa. I've never seen a girl like her. She is fucking beautiful. But what in the world is this girl doing here? I don't know her, let alone seen her in Magnolia. And I know all the girls here in Magnolia._

Both just stared at each other, completely entranced. Minutes have passed then the guy snapped out of his daze. Then he asked:

"Who are you?"

* * *

NOTE: I know it's a bit short but its just to have a glimpse of what will be in my story and i'm sorry for that . Please tell me if i made some mistakes. and I really hope it will get you interested. :D and also I may be slow in writing the other chapters since I need to study. Engineering needs lots of study :D Thank you :)

-lgarxauys


	2. Chapter 1: The Big Change

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Fairy Tail. The Great Hiro Mashima owns it :D

**NOTICE:** I'm just a novice writer. I really hope you'll find my work acceptable. Thank you to those who read this :D

* * *

Wanted You More

Chapter 1: _The Big Change_

"Who are you?" The blonde guy asked the blonde girl in front of him.

The girl doesn't know how to answer his question.

"I asked who you are. Unless you're too hypnotized by my looks." The guy smirked as he said this but the girl just has that blank look on her face. It made him irked.

_Gah. What's with this girl? Is she deaf?_

"Hey, I'm asking you-"

"Laxus? What is taking you so long?" Another set of footsteps was heard. Then the girl saw a small old man. Small because his height just reach her waist. The old man looked up to her just to have a look of shock painted in his face. His face paled for a moment then he blurted "L-l-layla?"

Her face scrunched up when she heard her mother's name. _No doubt this is the man Father told me, s_he thought.

The guy named Laxus looked to the old man beside her then to the beautiful girl. The gears in his head started to whirl. _What is going on? Who is this girl? And why did Gramps mentioned that woman's name?_

The girl slighty shook her head then she answered quietly "No."

Understanding filled the old man's face and slowly nodded. "Ah. Uhm, we should go first inside. You are soaking wet. You'll have a cold later on if keep on standing there. Then whatever you have come here for, we'll talk about it later. Laxus, bring her some towel and boil some water to make some tea."

Then the old man got the girl's luggage and got it inside, despite her futile resistance. She went inside the house, only stopping to change her drenched boots into slippers the old man laid for her.

She looked around the house. The house felt homey, just like what she felt outside. It is clean although some things scattered on the table. Typical guys home. She can see some pictures of the old man and Laxus. Only the two of them.

Then she stopped looking around when Laxus went to her, handling a clean towel. She muttered a quiet "thanks" before Laxus went out of the living room. She just stood there, not knowing what to do next.

She snapped out of her daze when she heard someone coughed. She turned around to see Laxus leaning awkwardly against the wall. "Gramps said you should take first a shower. He doesn't want you to get sick. I'll take you to the bathroom." Then he didn't wait for the girl and just walked away.

The girl just sighed and got some of her clothes as well as other things. So far, the reaction she got is better than what she expected. She didn't expect that the old man would let her in without knowing her name. He had even let her take a bath on his own home without knowing who she was. But then again he knows Layla. She knows the man already know she was but it completely confused her how could that old man welcome her, a complete stranger to them.

But she wouldn't be so sure. After all, they haven't even yet talked and she hasn't shown yet the letter that will reveal her true intentions. She went to where Laxus went off and saw him standing outside an opened room.

"I'll leave you now." Again he walked away without hearing a reply from the girl. She went inside and showered.

Meanwhile, Laxus went back to the living room and found his grandfather sitting while drinking tea. He sat down across his grandfather and stared at him. They were waiting for someone to break the silence. Laxus sighed and became serious.

"Gramps, what's going on? Why did you just let her inside without knowing who she is? Don't you know it's dangerous? What does she need from us? And why did you mention that woman's name?" He ended his question with a scowl on his face. He had so many questions in his head.

His grandfather just continued on drinking his tea. When he looked up to see Laxus' intense stare, he sighed and set his teacup on the table."Laxus my boy. Let's just wait for her to tell her story. I'm sure she didn't just come into our house for nothing and we will find it interesting or not. As for your mother's-" "Stop it Gramps. She is not my mother." Laxus growled as he quickly denied what his grandfather is saying.

The old man sighed. Even if Laxus knows the whole story, he knows Laxus wouldn't forgive his own mother. He hoped one day he would be able to forgive her.

Then they heard the bathroom door opened. They waited until they saw the girl standing awkwardly in the living room. She was wearing a simple t-shirt that shows some cleavage and a short skirt that reach her midthighs. Both male's eyes go wide and quite pleased with what they saw but the girl is oblivious to the stares she is getting.

"Please sit down." The old man gestured the girl to sit on a sofa. The girl meekly obeyed.

"Now, I am Makarov Dreyar and this is my grandson, Laxus Dreyar." The old man introduced himself and pointed to Laxus who looked away with his arms crossed.

"Can you please tell us your name?" The old man asked with a gentle smile on his face. The girl looked at him then to the other male then back to the old man.

"I am Lucy Heartfilia, Sir." She said in a small voice. Laxus is wondering what the hell is wrong with her. Her voice sounded so weak, vulnerable and has no life. Wait. Heartfilia? He was sure he heard that name before.

"When you say Heartfilia, you don't mean the Heartfilia railways right?" Laxus said questionly. Then he saw her eyes twitch and see more sadness in her eyes.

Lucy didn't answer and just kept on looking down. Her hands were gripping the hem of her skirt tightly. Laxus quite felt guilty when he saw her reaction.

"Lucy-san, why did you went here?" The old man asked to change the atmosphere. The answer was obvious to them and though he asked who she is, he have a feeling that he knew the answer. Lucy walked to her bag and dug into it until she found the letter. She gave it to Makarov and sat back on the sofa.

The old man looked from Lucy back to the letter. Then seeing it addressed to him, he read the letter. Minutes have passed and Laxus is becoming more irritable. He is very curious of what's happening and the suspense is killing him. He looked at his grandfather just to see different kinds of emotion on his face. First shock, then sadness and anger then last is pity.

After a few minutes, the old man placed the letter on the table and stood up. Laxus' eyes followed his grandfather then he saw him knelt down in front of Lucy and grabbed her hands. "I understand now your story. I am very happy to welcome you here." He finished with a smile then he stood up and hugged her tightly.

For the first time, she smiled warmly to the old man and her eyes gain some shine. Something that Laxus caught him off guard. _Wow. Did she just smile? Her smile is very angelic. And that eyes, wow. _He said in his mind but there are still some questions lingering in his head and a lot more came when he realized what his grandfather said. "What?!"

"What Laxus?"

"What do you mean you welcome her here?" Laxus is very confused right now. Makarov looked at Lucy and said "Lucy-san, you must be tired. I'll escort you first on your room so you can rest. Laxus stay here." He then stood up and went out of the living room. Lucy awkwardly and nervously followed the old man. She glanced back to see Laxus' face and back to the old man. It is obvious to her that he didn't welcome her here.

Laxus stared at the back of the girl who just went out of the room, leaving him to think what crazy things are going on. Then he saw his grandfather back and wanted immediately to ask questions but Makarov beat him.

"Laxus, first, you must understand what happen and what will happen on the following days. No, you need and you will understand. Am I clear Laxus?" The old man asked his grandson seriously. Laxus just nodded, not knowing what happened.

"Then please read this letter..."

* * *

**NOTE:** This story doesn't have any relation with magic. They are not wizards here. :D

SO now I know you can see some things that are happening in the story :D

Thank you to those who read this story and liked it. I will try my best to dish out this story in the best way I can. :D But I don't think I can update this story this week. Many exams came in the way ... :( Anyway, thank you again! :D

-lgarxauys


	3. Chapter 2: The Revelation

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Fairy Tail. The Great Hiro Mashima owns it :D

**NOTICE:** I'm just a novice writer. I really hope you'll find my work acceptable. Thank you to those who read this :D

* * *

Wanted You More

Chapter 2: _The Revelation_

"_Dear Makarov Dreyar,_

_I am Jude Heartfilia, the father of Lucy and the husband of Layla. I know you know Layla. She told me lots of stories about you when she's still with Ivan..."_

Laxus' eyes widen when he read that part then he felt his heart skipped a beat. That woman did have another husband plus a daughter? Anger is coursing through his body. That woman left him when he was still a baby then just now he will know that he have a sister? His eyes hardened then his breathing got quicker. He is also clenching the paper hard it might rip. He continued to read the letter even though he was shaking in rage.

"..._I will not go around the bush anymore. I am asking a big favor from you and it concerns Lucy._

_You see before Layla died last 12 years, she asked me to find her other child with Ivan. I could have not consented this, knowing this is Layla's child from another man but because I truly love her, I promised her. I also made a promise that Lucy and Layla's other child will meet and become true siblings..."_

_So she is dead. _Laxus thought but he felt a pang in his heart. He may not know Layla since she left him when he was still a baby, heck Lucy was much luckier than him but he knows it's not her fault. It's his father's fault for abusing and driving Layla towards the edge. It made her go away since she can't take anymore his father's wrong doing.

But of course, he can't just let it go just like that. There were times when he was a child that he needed a mother's love. He is always asking his father for his mother and it caused some painful moments. He needed someone who will tell him that everything's ok when things are not ok. He just needed someone. He needed his mother.

Over the time, he grew up to be independent. Always aiming to be on the top. Always telling himself that he is a much better guy than his own father. Somehow the only one who really cared for him is his grandfather and he was truly grateful for that.

"_... I know it is very impolite of me to ask such favors from you. But please understand me. I want to honor my wife's last wish. And I think Lucy will be happy if ever she will have a sibling cause she have been alone all this time..."_

_Alone? Why is someone like her alone? Doesn't she have is father or friends and everything? _He thought all of those things. She is much luckier than him.

"_... I made a big mistake of not paying attention to her as she grow up. I was too hurt when Layla passed away. It's very painful. I don't want to remember anything about Layla so I can move on. And Lucy is so much like her. It pains me to see her. So I focused more on my business and just left her like that..."_

Why is that their father are big douches? Now he felt a tiny bit of pity for her. She have been alone for how many years. At least he have his grandfather who loves him more than anything.

"_... I know I've been a very bad father to her. And I truly regret that..."_

_Good to know her father is not like mine. But then again, my father is worse._ Laxus grimaced at that thought. He continued on reading.

"_... But Lucy is a very kind girl. She still loved me even if I am like this. She hated me, of course. She have every right to do that. Even I feel the same way about me. But her love is even more powerful than that hate and I'm happy to have a place in her heart._

_However this is not the only reason why I wrote this letter. By the time you read this, my life have already ended..." _

Laxus was shocked with what he read. His eyes snapped to the room where Lucy is staying.

_So that's why she looked like that. _The loneliness and sadness that he saw in her eyes must be because of that.

"_... Any moment, my body will fail me. I've worked so hard that I even forgot my health. I'm truly a bad person and maybe God is punishing me right now for what I have done to my daughter._

_So I will ask you another favor. I'm sorry again for being a selfish person but can you please adopt Lucy?" _

Whoa. Wait a minute. Adopt? As in she will become his sister?

"… _We have no more relatives living in this world. Although she was raised by the maids and butlers in our house, I don't want to entrust Lucy to them. Then I remembered the promise I had made with Layla. I had people searched all over the country to find her other son and they found him living with you, Sir Makarov._

_I was worried that Layla's ex-husband will still be there. I don't really want him to see Lucy. But then I've heard that he's not living with you anymore and it somehow made my heart at ease._

_Please Sir Makarov. I am begging you to take care of Lucy. I know Lucy can take care of herself but I will be more at peace if I know that she will be in the company of a good person like you._

_Please take care of my daughter._

_From,_

_Jude Heartfilia"_

Laxus stared at the letter. Different emotions were what he felt. Then he looked to his grandfather who was watching him closely.

"What the hell..."

"Laxus." His grandfather started.

"So you are just going to accept this... This..." Laxus couldn't continue what he needs to say.

"Laxus, please calm down." Makarov pleaded to his grandson.

"How can I calm down?! What the hell is this? This is total madness! It's crazy! How can I just accept someone like her?" Laxus said angrily.

"You need to understand she got no one for her." His grandfather tried to reason.

"She is rich! She can fully support herself. She have no place in our family." Laxus tried to control his own rage.

"But she is your half-sister." Makarov said.

"She ain't no sister of mine! She's just a daughter of that woman whom I despise so much. She's just a stranger to me." Laxus lowered his head as he tried not to let his anger get the best of him.

"Laxus!" Laxus snapped up when he heard that angry tone from his grandfather. It made him shiver. His grandfather never gets angry easily but when he does, it's so scary.

"My decision is final! I will accept her as part of this family and you will do the same. Understand?" Makarov said firmly. Laxus just stared at him.

"She needs to feel the warmth of someone being there for her. No one wants to be alone for his or her whole life and she have been through that. The loneliness, the pain of having no one, the sadness. It is enough to drive one crazy." He continued to make his grandson see his point. But he is getting no response.

"Of all people, you should be the one who should understand her." Makarov said with sad tone.

Laxus then finally see what his grandfather is telling him. He had no mother since childhood then his father is a big pain in the ass. Because of that, his grandfather made his father leave.

He became rebellious and angry all the time but because his grandfather is still here for him, he manage to get back to the right path.

His situation is the same as that girl except that she has no one. She doesn't have someone like his grandfather.

This is a total mess.

"Fine." Laxus finally answered. "She can live here."

His grandfather was about to smile when Laxus continued. "But I will not accept her as part of this family." Then he walked to his room and slammed the door shut.

Makarov sighed. He knows it will take time for his grandson to fully accept this but it is better than nothing.

Isn't it?

* * *

**NOTE: **Yeah ... They're bro and sis ... half bro and sis ... :D now how did it came to this ? hahaha :D

sorry ... its one of my crazy ideas for laxus and lucy ... the more forbidden the love, the more it is exciting and painful right ?:)

and now i think i can't update this for another week since i have duties as an officer in an organization and i've been neglecting my studies ... :(

thank you for reading!

-lgarxauys


End file.
